


Expanding

by Jack_Ten_Master



Series: Omega!Steve [4]
Category: Avengers 2012
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby!Peter, M/M, Omega!verse, Superfamily, Tween!Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Ten_Master/pseuds/Jack_Ten_Master
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is wary of her new baby brother Peter. Tony and Steve try hard to involve her but she doesn't seem to want anything to do with him. What will happen to the siblings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expanding

Peggy sat in the waiting room chair, knees hugged up to her chest. She leaned heavily on her uncle Thor who was the only one still wide awake. He was beaming with excitement. He looked down where her head rested on his shoulder. Taking note of her unhappy disposition he smiled down at her.

 

“Why do you not rejoice young one,” he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “This is a most joyous occasion.”

 

She sighed. “I don't know, uncle Thor. I've never even seen a baby for longer than a few seconds on the street or on TV. Now everyone expects me to be excited over the thing. It's not like I can play with him or talk to him.”

 

“Perhaps not yet,” he told her. “But there will come the day he looks to you for friendship and play. There was a time when my brother was my dearest friend.” His eyes turned sad. “I hope that he will one day be again. There is no bond like that of kin.”

 

Peggy just shrugged and leaned against him again. There was a reason Thor was her favorite uncle. He wasn't one to sugar coat things, saw no reason for it. She could always trust in him to be honest with her, and of course her aunt Natasha if she wanted the brutal truth. They didn't seem to worry if it was too much for an eleven year old girl. They just answered. Still, she thought he may be wrong this time.

 

Her dad came through the doors with a smile on his face. He waved a hand for her to come back with him. Thor smiled and nudged her forward. She didn't really want to see her new brother but she supposed it had to happen sometime. Tony put an arm around his daughter's shoulders and guided her down the hall to the room where her mother would be.

 

“Now your mom may not look like himself and he might be a little odd. Don't worry. It's from the pain killers. They had to give him a lot to get any lasting effect. He'll be back to normal by morning. Don't be too loud. We don't want to startle your brother and your mom may be sleeping already.”

 

Peggy felt like she was on autopilot, her father's words barely registering. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to just go home and have everything the way it was, just her and her parents. She'd never had to share them before. They came to room two-twenty-one and Tony nudged the door open. Inside, the room was dimly lit by a single table lamp. Steve was sat in the bed in a hospital gown, looking exhausted.

 

When he saw her he smiled.

 

“Hey, honey.”

 

She smiled back, happy to see her mom. Steve held an arm out for her and she crawled onto the bed beside him. She curled into her mother's side as Tony went to the other side of the bed. He had his back turned as he fiddled with something. When he turned around, there was a little bundle in his arms.

 

“Peggy,” he said, bringing it over to the bedside. Gently, he lowered the top of the blanket, revealing a little baby, chubby with a fine dusting of thin brown hair. The little one peaked open first one eye, then the other. He blinked blearily as he tried to take in his surroundings. “This is your brother, Peter.”

 

Peggy just stared, not sure what she was meant to be feeling. So she said the first thing that came to mind.

 

“He looks squishy.”

 

xXxXx

 

Steve and Tony were worried about their daughter. Since they'd brought Peter home she hadn't been herself. When Peter was napping or she alone with one of them it was as if nothing was amiss. But as soon and Peter was brought into the same room she would make some excuse and retreat to her room. That's where Steve found her now. She had her sketch pad on her lap and her pencil moved rapidly. The tip was flying across the page. She had gotten Steve's artistry and Tony's bravado. Steve knocked on the open door frame.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

She gave him a smile noise of affirmation but she didn't look up. She had Tony's focus as well. Steve padded over to her bed and seated himself on the edge of it.

 

“What are you drawing?”

 

“Costumes,” she said. “Uncle Clint needs a new one and I think uncle Bruce might like something that can stretch with him.”

 

“Oh,” Steve said. “Peggy, honey. Are you alright.”

 

Peggy grunted noncommittally, never stilling in her work. Then Steve brought a hand up to cover hers. Her pencil stilled and she looked up.

 

“You haven't been yourself lately. Tell me what's wrong. You can talk to me.”

 

Peggy shrugged. “I don't know,” she said, staring hard at an eraser shaving to avoid looking at her mother. Steve was having none of it. One emotionally stunted Stark in the house was one too many. He wasn't about to let his kids get away with bottling things away.

 

“Come on,” he nudged. “Tell mama what's getting to you.”

 

Peggy glanced up at him briefly before staring down again. She seemed to be debating with herself. “Well,” she said. “I guess it's just weird.”

 

“What is?”

 

“Sharing you guys.” Peggy frowned, closing her sketchbook and turning to give Steve her back. “I've had you all to myself my whole life and now...I don't. And it's weird.”

 

“Sweetheart,” Steve said softly. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “Just because you have a brother now doesn't mean we love you any less. You're still our little girl.” He turned her gently to face him and pulled her into his arms.

 

“I know it may seem like he gets more attention some of the time but he needs us to do everything for him. You were a baby once too you know. And you needed just as much care and attention as he does.”

 

He smiled. “But it won't be that way forever. Eventually he'll be able to do things on his on like you. It'll be easier then. I promise.”

 

That didn't make her feel any better but Peggy thanked him anyway and pretended it did. She didn't want talk it out anymore. She just wanted to get back to her drawing.

 

xXxXx

 

She should have seen I coming really. The last time uncle Phil had taken her to feed the ducks it was to tell her that her new bicycle had been “compromised”. Apparently compromised meant run over by Fury and uncle Phil had been sent to do the dirty work for him. It shouldn't surprise her that he had something else up his sleeve when he'd brought her here.

 

“So I hear you hate your brother,” he said, throwing a handful of stale bread crusts into the water. The birds swarmed on it.

 

“I don't hate him,” Peggy snapped, throwing her own handful.

 

“Well you don't like him at any rate.”

 

Well, she couldn't argue with that one.

 

“I don't know,” she said. “It's not that I dislike him. I don't really feel anything.”

 

“That's normal,” he told her.

 

Peggy snapped her attention to him. That's the first she'd heard that. “It is?”

 

“Mhm. Alphas usually have to work at it to feel any connection to offspring that aren't their own.”

 

So she wasn't strange. She didn't have to feel guilty for not being instantly thrilled with a sibling. She just had to work up to it. Peggy hugged her uncle Phil.

 

xXxXx

 

Tony sighed as baby Peter started to cry. He wasn't the good sleeper Peggy had been and he seemed to be fighting a sleep schedule wit everything he had. Throwing off the blankets, he headed for the nursery to take his turn with the infant. When he came to the doorway he was brought up short by the sight of someone already standing at the crib. He ducked quickly behind the corner and listened.

 

_When I was younger I saw_

_my daddy cry_

_and curse at the wind._

 

Peggy. Peggy was singing. Tony peeked around the door frame to watch. His daughter stood at the crib side, one hand reaching in to gently rub her brother's belly. There was no stopping the smile on his face. Peggy was finally warming up to Peter it would seem. Steve would be thrilled. It seemed his daughter had this one under control. He turned and made his way down the hall back to his room.

 

“Just make sure she gets back to bed once he's asleep. Okay, Jarvis?”

 

_Of course, sir._


End file.
